Sleepless memories
by LyraScarletta
Summary: AU of Blake and Torckwick spending the night together and reminiscences of times that have passed, very short oneshot of Sephora


With a slump they both lay back on the bed next to each other, Torchwick loosening his tie on his suit with a yawn as Blake took out her hair from the tightly wrapped bun into a cascade of abyssal locks of nightshade hair.

"That party was such a drag, don't you think?" She mumbled softly with a stretch of her limbs.

"Just another excuse for Weiss to make everything about her, only this time you got roped into it," He laughed softly as he tilted his head to the side to look at her.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying at your place tonight?"

She glanced back at him for a second before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Well I live by myself; it's not like you're bothering anybody by being here, besides I like the company from time to time."

"Can't argue with that then." He sits upright, taking off his tie as he undone the top button of his shirt, pulling off his jacket in frustration.

"She really picked the most vile looking clothes for us all, what were we even celebrating again?"

"I think it was the anniversary of the Vytal festival, first victory for team RWBY or something like that, I've lost count of the amount of celebrations she's had with us all, I vaguely remember the first time we all met up when I turned 18, she made that into something about herself as well."

"Ah now I remember, so many years have passed yet where still, somewhat together, to be fair I always thought I'd stick to my line of work, but as you can see, that didn't work out did it now?"

"Damn that was just a year or so after you got royalty fucked off by Cinder then just like that she up and went to date Ironwood of all people. the power people have over each other in a relationship is weird."

"Truly weird indeed, my relationship with many people has changed, don't you think?" He curled his slender fingers around a lock of her hair, a soft smile emerging from those enticing lips of his.

"Ha. It's almost refreshing to see you as flirtatious as you used to be, lately you've been so uptight."

"You think so? Maybe it's just the weight of life taking its toll on me."

"Maybe so, but you need to loosen up a little sometimes, I dislike seeing you acting like such a boring person." She then sat upright as well, then shifting over to the kitchen where she pulled out two glasses and a bottle of finely aged whiskey.

"Shall we have a little celebration of our own? You know to commemorate what ever we were supposed to celebrate."

He smirked a little, ruffling his hair slightly.

"I would be more than happy to take part with you Blake."

"My, my; you certainly like to act all grown up when it's convenient don't you Roman." She poured the liquor into each glass and handed one to him, tapping her fingertips against the glass as she sat back down beside him, the intoxicating aroma of sweet caramel entwining with the whiskey filling the room as they nursed the drinks, topping the glasses up from time to time with the bottle. He kicked off his shoes as he took another sip.

"This is nice, quite chill, really juxtaposes the whole dinner party scene we were just forced into, as much as I love being all classy the fact that we're forced into stupid outfits for charity that Weiss has hand picked for months, time and time again, and just assumes we'll be okay with it."

"Come on you don't look that bad, that suit looks good on you, not as good as the last outfit she put you in." She laughed reminiscing of the past horrendous clothing choices they had both been put through.

"I was forced into that costume, as much as enjoy Rocky Horror-" he stopped to shudder at the distant memory.

"You really do suit the role of a transvestite don't ya? But wow, how time flies, thinking about it, that was the last time we saw Jaune and Pyrrha, after Jaune started teaching in Shade, they started living together too right? Huh everybody and their own little love stories, I wonder when my darling partner shall arrive to sweep me off my feet,"she laughed again. "I see no point in fretting over romance, I'm fine so long as I'm satisfied."

"Are you sure that's how you want to live? You know, the person you love might be in plain sight." He made a subtle gesture with his hand towards her, pressing his lips to the glass.

"I'm not oblivious you know? Don't joke like that, if I were any other girl that would have gotten my hopes up."

"Oh? You still think I'm joking?"

"In the years I've known you, I still can't tell, you're a conundrum to me my dear, hence why I like keeping you around, plus it benefits me in...other ways."

"Other ways? I like your thinking Kitty cat." He grinned, arching his back as he swilled his drink in the glass, holding it at the top with his fingertips.

"Maybe later I'll give you a little sweet nothing of my own." She winked, pulling off her heels, finishing off the glass before laying back on the bed.

"And people say I'm the flirty one, you know I like this, reminiscing of past times, I mean, I'd have never thought alls those years ago that we'd be best friends like this, considering how we were pretty much arch enemies in the past sure we've grown apart as we have our lives to live, constructing our pathways towards our future, I wish I could have kept in contact with Little Red, although when she went to work in Vacuo, well you know how that story goes more than most."

"You still planning on becoming famous with one of your schemes?" She teased childishly.

"I'll let fate decide that one sugar."

"Less of the cutesy nicknames mate, we ain't no overly attached couple, like some people we know."

"Now what makes you think that we ain't?" He smirked seductively.

"Well for one, dating isn't exactly my forte, nor is it yours really, plus I prefer what we have now, Y'know not all serious and boring."

"I can agree on that, I'd rather not end up tied down like Jaune and Pyrrha going around in their little group doing couples stuff with those other two, ugh how would you even cope with that all the time?"

"Remember when we were pretending to be a couple, and we went round with them once, it was legit so boring, wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah that was bloody awful, and they wouldn't even let me smoke because it 'ruined the atmosphere', swear one of these days I'm just gonna sack them all off y'know, they ain't doing me any favours."

"I know right! Do you remember when Jaune was scowling at me because I was trying to have a conversation with him but he was having none of it, to be fair we were in that posh diner and us two got wasted, they're living their lives too fast, and settling down, they're still young, I don't get why they aren't taking on new things, just living in their little bubble." Roman sighed lightly, resting his glass on the bedside table.

"We should live our lives while we can, because nothing ever lasts, their love will wilt like a rose, each petal diminishing as their love fades away, it's so much easier to be free of all that."

"Yeah, I can agree on that one darling, so how is that job working out for you?"

"In all honesty, really bad, I got laid off for sleeping with my bosses daughter, I'm barely able to afford my apartment." He looked down; almost defeated, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, Blake paused for a moment in thought before mumbling.

"Hey Roman, if you're looking for a place you can stay with me for a while...you know if you like." She was flushed from the alcohol hitting her system finally, feeling herself becoming a little lightheaded as she looked towards Torchwick who seemed pretty dazed himself.

"You sure? I know you're really busy with your missions."

"No honestly it'd be fine, there's a spare room and all so take it, we can split rent till you get back on your feet." She interrupted him, playfully punching his arm, they exchanged an awkward gaze before looking away from each other, Blake felt her heart pulsing rapidly as she curled her fingers, scrunching them up into her lap. She bit down on her lip in an attempt to distract herself, her lips were trembling with a sense of desire and noticeably he was in a somewhat similar state.

She crawled over to him, almost begging for attention as she prompted herself on his lap, facing towards him on the bed, his feverish breath mixing with the alluring scent of alcohol that plagued his lips.

"My dear kitty cat, are you perhaps trying to seduce me? He raised an eyebrow with a wide smirk pulled tightly across his face, to which he then acted upon, planing several poison kisses along her neckline, enticing her every sense to succumb to such emotions of lust and ravishment.

He then pauses, pulling away from her with his hands on her hips as he comes to his senses.

"Taking advantage of a woman when she's drunk isn't my style."

"You're way more drunk than I am, I know what I'm doing, but you kinda killed the moment there darling." She sighed lightly, wrapping her arms around him in a gentle embrace.

"Will you at least sleep next to me? I get awfully lonely sometimes." She pouted at him like a child.

"I think I can live with that compromise." He yawned, unbuttoning his shirt as he crawled into the bed, pulling her along with him, to which she responded by curling up much like a cat would, laying her head on his chest.

"You look tired Blake, just sleep for now, I'll make sure to wake you in the morning so we can make some breakfast."

"Alright then," She yawned. "So long as you get rest too, since tomorrow we're spending the day job hunting for a certain somebody."

"I think I can find my own job Kitten."

"Yeah well I can pick one based on profit, not on how tight and short the secretary's skirt is." She laughed gently before laying herself to rest, drunken with fatigue as she buried her face into his chest.

"Goodnight Blake."


End file.
